People often use electronic devices, such as tablet computers, e-book readers and MP3 players, while travelling. A person may desire to have an electronic device to be located in a certain position, such as when the person is reading or watching a movie. While people are traveling, such as on an airplane, space can be at a minimum. What is needed is a convenient mount for an electronic device that can be used in various situations.